Never Reupholster Your Bedroom Chair
by Ryan Ninea
Summary: Sookie wakes up to a surprise. PWP. If you are Under 18 do not read. f/f/m


Warning, this is absolute smut. OOC f/f/m. Just so ya know. If you are under 18 please do not read.

* * *

I woke up groggy with a cool arm draped across me. I smiled. It's already dark, so Eric's not dead to the world. Just having some downtime. I smile and caress his arm with my hand, it feels…dainty? I move my back against the figure behind me and instead on rock hard muscle I encounter firm supple breasts? What the hell? I flip over to find Pam draped over me like a lover. She is fully conscious now and all her fangy attentions are directed at me. I recognize that look in her eyes, but before I have time to react she has sized my mouth. My lips were already parted as I was about to speak and she took full advantage. Her cool tongue explored my warm mouth; she was probing it in and out rhythmically, between each invasion biting lightly on my lower lip grazing her fangs along the soft inside. Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself moaning into her mouth and arching my back so my body rubbed against hers. It felt familiar, but oddly inviting.

Wait wait, I'm not a lesbian. What is going on here? I pulled away from the kiss and Pam growled low and throaty. It was kinda sexy. Pam wasn't deterred by me breaking our kiss, she simply started kissing my neck, and when I felt her fangs at my collarbone I involuntarily bucked my hips against her. She giggled it was feminine and erotic. Shit, maybe I am a lesbian. Nope, the thought of never being pillaged by Eric again broke my heart, not lesbian after all. So why can't I find the words to tell Pam that?

She is unbuttoning my nightshirt and kissing her way down my chest. She stopped just below my naval and ran her tongue over my ridiculously erect nipple. I felt my clit throb as she flicked her tongue back and forth. "Oooh" I whispered as Pam pushed my breasts together and sucked both into her mouth. Her tongue was so clever I began to wonder what it could do to other parts of my body, one in particular was eager for attention. No stop what am I thinking, I can't have sex with Pam. I can't believe I want to have sex with Pam. Just then she glanced up at me with her blue eyes, she winked at me. It wasn't her campy wink, it was seductive. She began to release her hold that forced my breasts together slow enough that she could run her tongue around both nipples at a snails pace letting me watch her every move, when they were the perfect distance apart she ran a fang over the pinnacle of each nipple simultaneously . I could feel my wetness growing. Why can't I have sex with Pam again?

I found myself running my fingers through her fine blonde hair. I pull her head upwards and press my lips to hers. I part hers with my tongue and tease her mouth with mine. I wrap my arms around her, forcing her to press firmly against me as I writhe below her. Now she is moaning in my mouth. One of my hands ventures south to find the hem of her skirt. It is soft cashmere and fells wonderful against my newly exposed chest and stomach. I work my hand under her dress and run my nails teasingly up her thigh to her rounded butt. She is wearing lacy bikini style panties. I snap the strap against her hip; she bites my lower lip and grinds her pelvis against mine. I continue to run my finger tips barely inside her underwear and I stoke and pull her pale locks with my free hand. She apparently has had enough of the teasing and with adept fingers and vampiric speed she frees us both of all our clothes.

I am laying flat on my back and she is sitting straight up straddling my hips. She takes my hands and places them on her breasts and without thinking I begin to knead them and pull on her nipples. Apparently she approves because now she is grinding against me. She takes hold of my shoulders and pulls me up so that we are both sitting up chest to chest. She is in my lap, her legs gently wrapped around my waist. Surprisingly I love they way her nipples feel against my flesh. I pull her earlobe between my lips and suck lightly, before I breathe into her ear. She likes that as much as I do and arches her back to let me know. She forces an arm between us and uses her nimble fingers to stroke both our clits. I can feel my heart rate rising. I can't believe what I am doing.

As soon as Pam pushed me back down, and began to shimmy down my body I knew what was coming next. I was vibrating with want, but I couldn't help but feel like I was crossing some line, and I couldn't turn back. Pam kissed the lowest part of my stomach and worked her way to my inner thighs as she parted my legs. She lightly separated my folds and kissed my clit exactly like she would kiss my mouth. She drew my hard nub between her lips and sucked it while she caressed it with her tongue. It sent tiny shocks throughout my body. She released her suction and licked it once before exploring the rest of my nether regions. She licked me top to bottom, even pushing her tongue into my tunnel. She returned her attentions to my aching clit and just as she was about to put a finger inside me, Eric burst through my bedroom door. Livid seems more like a playful kitten that what Eric was when he filled my room with his presence, but when he saw exactly who was in bed with me, his face looked confused, and his cock immediately went stiff.

Before he had a chance to say anything I reached out and grabbed that cock hard and pulled him to me using it. I flipped over so that I was on all fours, I made sure my knees were wide enough apart that Pam could keep eating me. I undid Eric's pants and released his fully erect dick and immediately took it in my mouth. I pumped his shaft in time with my mouth and sucked on him like he had the antidote. I took him in a little further with each stroke and soon I was taking him all the way in. With Eric that is no small accomplishment. With one hand I caressed his balls, and the other grabbed his ass pushing him even deeper in my throat. He groaned and grabbed my head. He laced his fingers tightly in my hair and began pulling my mouth up and down on his shaft. I glanced up at him, his eyes were fixed on Pam's mouth on my pussy. She was kissing my mound again, only with an urgency that forced my climax to build. I felt my whole body tense up before I came while Pam continued to lap and my center. I was glad my mouth was occupied because I had no idea who's name to scream. Eric filled my mouth with his salty release yelled something in old Norse. Pam was leaning over me kissing my back, but my eyes were locked on Eric. He looked down on me with fire in his eyes, pumped his own dick twice and was ready again. He looked at Pam, and before I knew what was happening, they had switched places and Eric was pounding into me from behind.

"Sookie, eat Pam's pussy" he said in a breathy yet commanding voice. I can't believe I am doing this, but hey I am in no place to argue. Technically I am cheating on him with his child, and she did just do the same for me so it's only fair. I have never done this before, so I try my best to mimic what I enjoy. It is all a little difficult with Eric thundering into me like a battering ram. I guess I manage ok. Soon we are all sated, naked in an awkward silence on my bed. Suprisingly Pam is first to speak.

"I am sorry Master, when I arrived her chair was not here so I laid with her in bed, when she woke, I could smell her arousal and she rubbed her body against mine. It was too much for me to endure." She said and hung her head submissively.

"The pleasure I gained from seeing you two together is enough to quell my anger, however Pamela, I do not wish to share my bonded. You have been warned. Control yourself, and next time if no chair is available sit on the floor or in the fucking living room."

Damn it! I knew I never should have sent that thing out!


End file.
